Camping: YuGiOh Style 2!
by Possessed Squirrel
Summary: REPOSTED! What happens when the YGO gang goes camping? RANDOM FUNNY THINGS that's what! Pairings: YI MJ SSTD T? Chapter 6 updated!
1. Ch1: Bring on the RSH Yugi!

PS: Hiya people! Yay! I've reposted it! Take that!

Acorn: Oh, and there's is no, I repeat, no voting in this version. I think that's why her fic was kicked off...

PS: Yeah, and for some reason I'm not getting e-mails. Go figure. Anyhoo, here's the disclaimer.

(Disclaimer: Possessed Squirrel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or 7th Heaven. She only owns Acorn, the language Mouthfullian, and................ That's pretty much it. -.-; How sad...)

Acorn: . Hey! You don't own me!!

PS: Correction. Yeah I do. Without me, there would be no you.

Acorn: Oh.... That explains a lot.....

PS: -.-;; Anyhoo, just incase some people are confused, here's a "reference" key thingy.

Ryou-Bakura

Bakura-Yami Bakura

Malik-Marik

Marik-Yami Marik

Acorn: Ok, on to the fic!

--------------------------

"Yay! Camping trip! Woohoo!" Yugi cheered, running around the kitchen and jumping off random objects.

Yami sighed wearily. "I guess you found the sugar, didn't you?" Yugi raced by. "Yep!" he replied energetically. Yami sighed again. 'That old man has to hide the sugar better.' he thought. 'By the way, where is he?' Yami glanced around the kitchen, looking for Yugi's grandpa, and sweat-dropped when he found him. Yugi's grandpa was sprawled unconscious on the floor, one of the unfortunate random objects Yugi collided with. "Oy..." Yami said.

Yugi hopped around excitedly. "Who are we going to call first? Who are we going to call first? Who are we-"

"We're calling Tea first." Yami interrupted, reminding himself to buy aspirin for his headache and never ever let Yugi eat any type or form of sugar again. He started to get the phone, but Yugi beat him to it. Yugi punched in Tea's phone number in record time and swayed impatiently as the phone rang.

At the Gardner Residence, Tea was watching a very frustrating episode of 7th Heaven.

"He's not buying your friggin ring with Roxeann, Lucy!" she shrieked, throwing a pillow at the TV. "Stop being so self center! Jeesh! What do you have against her anyway?"

Ring! Ring-a-lingy-ling!

"O.o I didn't know my phone rang like that... oh well." She picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Tea Gardner speaking, who's calling?" she asked calmly, glaring at the TV.

An overexcited voice exploded in her ear. "Come you come? Can you come? Please please please please please-"She then heard some shuffling and muffled curse words. Someone screamed, "OW, damn it! He BIT me!" A few moments later a deeper, calmer voice was on the phone. "Sorry about that, Tea." Yami apologized.

"O.O Err, no problem... he bit you?" Tea asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I really hope he isn't rabid." Yami said worriedly. Tea could hear snarling in the background. O.o

"Uh... so, what was Yugi trying to ask me?" she asked.

"We're going on a camping trip to the middle of nowhere and he wants you and the others to come with us." Yami explained.

"So is that why he's so...excited?"

"Well, that and the fact he ate ten pounds of sugar." Yami said. "Twenty!" came the distant voice of Yugi. "Oh my Ra..." Tea heard Yami mumble.

"O.O Um... ok, sounds good to me! I have to go pack. See you later!" she said cheerfully, but slightly troubled at Yugi's sugar highness. 'Twenty? How can a kid that small consume twenty pounds of sugar?' she thought about it. "Wait...no! Ahhh! Bad Images!"

"There, that should hold you!" Yami declared happily, tying the last knot tightly. "I guess I should call Joey now."

At the Wheeler Residence, Serenity answered the phone. "Joey! Phone!" she cried. Joey was in the kitchen, taking a big bite out of a really, really, really big sandwich. I mean, seriously, this thing was huge. "Omin!" came his muffled reply. After years of trying to talk to Joey while he stuffed himself, she knew fluent Mouthfullian. "He's coming." Serenity told Yami. After a few minutes, Joey came out with the humongous sandwich. "It's Yami." she said, handing the phone to Joey.

"Hn Ami," was all Joey could manage through the wad of food in his mouth.

"Hey Joey. Can you and your sister come camping with us?"

"Hon eff es omin?"

"Who else is coming? Tea's coming, and I still need to call the rest."

"Har es Ugi?"

"Well, Yugi is sugar high and is currently tied to a chair with really thick ropes."

"Ied o ah air!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, he's tied to a chair, but I don't think the ropes will hold for long. He already chewed halfway through them. I have to go before the Yugi gets loose. So you can come?"

Joey thought about it for a minute. "Err...Yeff."

"Great! See you later!" Yami said before hanging up. Joey hung up and swallowed the food in his mouth. "We're goin' camping!" He announced. His sister shook her head hopelessly. "What?" Joey asked, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Why didn't you just swallow the food when you were talking to Yami?" she asked. Joey thought for a second then shrugged. Serenity sighed. "Never mind. I'll go pack."

Unfortunately for Yami, Yugi gnawed through the ropes and was running around the house like a maniac. "Usually the Yugi is kind and has a gentle disposition, but give it sugar and it becomes a monster called Rabid Sugar High Yugi. There is only one way to cage a Rabid Sugar High Yugi." Yami explained to no one in particular, while placing chocolate on the chair. He then hid behind a random plant. "You have to lure the Yugi back to the chair with chocolate so he won't run outside and terrorize innocent citizens." Yugi poked his head out from behind the couch, sniffing the air. "You have to be very quiet. Any sudden movements might scare it off." Yami whispered. Yugi crept cautiously towards the chair. "I know giving the Yugi chocolate sounds like a bad idea, but it's the only way you can get the Yugi to do anything when it's at the climax of its Rabid Sugar Highness mode. The Yugi can also smell sugar from a mile away, so sugar free chocolate doesn't work." He said in a barely audible voice. Yugi was close to the chair, smelling the chocolate. Not sensing anything wrong, Yugi sat on the chair and bit into the chocolate.

Yami jumped out from behind the plant and onto the startled Yugi. Yugi tried to dodge his yami, but Yami was too quick. Much to Yugi's despair, Yami was finally able to wrestle Yugi into the chair and bind him with chains. "Ha!" Yami cried triumphantly at the growling Yugi. "Those are stainless steel chains! Try chewing through those!" Yami turned around to get finish calling everyone when he spotted Yugi's grandpa. He wasn't unconscious anymore. Actually, he woke up when Yami was giving his biography of the Yugi. Let's just say that he was a little disturbed and that he wished he were still unconscious. He had wide eyes and lots of sweat drops, similar to this expression: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey Gramps." Yami laughed nervously. Mr. Motou didn't respond and slowly backed away from Yami. Suddenly, he ran from the room, screaming about going to Bermuda or something. Yami stared at the retreating form with a slightly confused look. 'What's his problem?' he thought as he dialed Ryou's number.

At Ryou's house, Ryou was cleaning and Bakura was watching cartoons. "Kill the stupid bird, Coyote, kill it!" Bakura yelled at the TV, throwing random sharp objects at it. Ryou was wisely cleaning the other side of the house very, very slowly.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Bakura ignored the ringing, intent on watching his show.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Bakura growled; growing irritated at the incessant ringing.

If-ring-you-ring-don't-ring-answer-ring-me-I'll-ring-blow-ring-up!

"O.o No!" Bakura shouted at the phone, smashing it with a sledgehammer. "Now you know how I felt." Bakura's alarm clock said to the phone. A squirrel ran by screaming, "It will never die!" An acorn strapped her into a straight jacket and carried her off. Bakura was so... confused he couldn't speak for a few moments. "That was weird." He muttered.

"Are you talking to inanimate objects again?" Ryou asked him.

"No!" he retorted. "How did you get here?" Bakura asked amazed. 'Since when could Ryou pop out of nowhere?' he thought.

"I heard the phone ring," Ryou replied. "Who called?" Bakura shrugged. "Uh, they hung up before I could ask," he said innocently, hiding the sledgehammer behind his back. Ryou glanced skeptically at the flat phone. "Sure they did," he said. "Well, good thing I keep extras around the house." He took out a spare phone and coincidently it started ringing. Ryou picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Yami. Uh, I tried calling before and no one answered."

"Sorry, Yami. Bakura smashed the phone with a sledgehammer."

"Again? That's the fifth time this week. You really should take the sledgehammer away from him." Bakura, who could hear everything through Ryou and his mind link, clutched his sledgehammer protectively and cried, "No! Not Sir Smash a Lot!"

Ryou sighed. "As you can tell, he's very, um, connected to it. I tried taking it away from him, but he had a hissie fit so I had to give it back."

"Alrighty then, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go camping with us." Yami said. Ryou paused before answering, "Ok, but you might as well invite my yami, because either way he's be coming." Yami thought about saying no, but what Ryou said was right. Either way he's coming. "Fine." Yami finally said reluctantly.

"Bakura! Do you want to go camping with Yugi and his friends?" Ryou called unhappily to his yami. "No, but since Tea counts as one of Yugi's friends, yes. But, if Yami's going, no, but if Malik's going, sure."

"How do you know Malik's going?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm just randomly guessing and then there's the fact that Isis is his sister..."

"You have no proof, Tomb Robber."

"Proof about what, Pharaoh?" Bakura questioned innocently. 'I'm so evil' he thought.

"Uh...Nothing...."

"Just make a decision!" Ryou growled, growing annoyed.

Bakura eyes narrowed. "You dare to growl at me?" Ryou stared wide-eyed, fearing the worst. But instead of inflicting pain, Bakura's eyes grew big and starry. "I'm so proud! Well, since I'll probably ignore the midget's friends and Malik and Tea cancel out the pharaoh, my decision is... sure, whatever. I'll entertain myself by torturing the little, cute, fuzzy wildlife. Including squirrels. Muahahahaha-" his evil laughter was interrupted by random squirrels attacking him. "Ahhhhhhhh! Get 'em off, get 'em off, get them off!" He screamed as he ran around in little circles.

"Uh, they left a while ago, Bakura." Ryou told his yami, who immediately stopped running around in little circles.

"...Oh...I knew that..."

"I never knew Bakura has a squirrelphobia. Yay! Blackmail!" Yami cheered.

"If you tell anybody about it, Pharaoh, I'm gonna shove your Millennium Item up your-"

"We're coming." Ryou quickly slammed down the receiver before his yami could say stuff that would make this PG fic PG-13.

"Well that was...interesting." Yami checked on Yugi, who seemed to have fallen asleep. "I guess the sugar must have worn off." He decided. Little did he know, as he was calling Isis, a pair of innocent eyes opened and the Yugi continued chewing on the chains.

"Hello, Malik speaking. If this call involves the police, a has been pharaoh, or complaints about my yami, you have the wrong number."

"Who are you calling a has been, Malik?" Yami spat.

"Oh my Ra it is you. Well, what do you want?"

"Is your sister there?"

"No. Why?" Malik asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." Yami replied.

"You know I know you know Bakura already knows, and if Bakura knows you know I'll know, you know?" Malik said logically.

"Wait....I'm confused..."

Malik sighed, exasperated. "Tell me before I go Marik on you."

"Uh, aren't you separated from Marik?"

"Oh yeah... stupid fic.... Ok, new threat. Tell me before I control your mind with my Millennium rod."

"Whatever." Yami said, disregarding the threat. "I'll just tell you so you can ask Isis. CanyougocampingwithmeandYugiandthegang?" Yami said quickly.

"What?"

"Can you go camping with me and Yugi and the gang?" Yami repeated.

"Depends, is Tea going?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Well then-"

"Hi Yami!" an energetic voice interrupted.

"Is that Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Noooo! The Rabid Sugar High Yugi is loose!" Yami cried horrified.

Malik listened wide-eyed. "Uh..."

"I chewed through the chains. They taste bad." Yugi rambled. "Yami, why are you so grumpy? I mean, the grass is green, the sun is shinning, there's twenty pounds of sugar pumping through my blood. Did someone say sugar? Sugar is good. It taste good on chocolate, doughnuts, stainless steel chains, cotton candy, fries, chicken, ice cream, marshmallows, burgers, tacos, cheese, cheese in a can, speaking of canned food, have you ever heard of canned bread? How can you can bread? Is there something in the recipe that makes it can shape? What are-"

Bang!

Utter silence filled the air.

"Yami, did you just knock out Yugi?" Malik asked disbelievingly.

"...No...." Yami responded, relieved they couldn't see the frying pan he was holding.

"The pharaoh knocked out his mini me?" Marik asked amazed.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" Malik asked his yami.

"Uh, sorry to break up this beautiful reunion, but what is your answer?" Yami was getting very frustrated.

"Answer what?" Marik asked Malik, confused.

"He wants to know if we can go camping with him and the others."

"Oh....Is Tea going?"

"Yes she is going!" Yami yelled, his patience with the two thinning. "Know please tell me your answer before I do something I won't regret!"

There was a pause before Malik replied, "Wait, don't you mean will regret?"

Yami snarled with irritation, which made Malik a little worried. "Uh, sure, I'll ask my sister." Malik swiftly hung up and backed away from the phone. "The pharaoh sure is acting weird." Marik commented.

Yami angrily hung up the phone and stared at the unconscious Yugi. After a few minutes, he calmed down and called up the rest of the group. Since the calls went smoothly, especially with Yugi unconscious, let's not write them down. It's pretty straightforward. Tristin, Duke, Mai, Isis, and, after much yelling and puppy faces from Mokuba, even Seto was going. So it was settled. They were going to meet tomorrow morning and drive a bus together to the camping grounds. After Yami was finally done calling everyone, he trudged up the stairs to pack his things. 'This is going to be a long weekend' he thought wearily.

---------------------

PS: So, you like it so far?

Acorn: If you don't understand the alarm clock thing, that's ok, it was in one of Possessed Squirrel's fics that got removed. She might repost it if she wasn't such a lazy bum.

PS: What? It's fun to be lazy!

Acorn: -.-;;

PS: Anyhoo, Read and Review please!


	2. Ch2: MULES!

Yo my homies! Chapter dos is finally reposted! Yay!  
  
::chirp chirp::  
  
U.U Fine! Be that way. Oh, and Acorn shall not be present in the intros anymore. (or at least until I find a way to...) Check out my bio if you want to know what happened to him! So, here's the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Wait, I think I own it...::sticks hand in pocket, pulls out some lint:: Darn. Nope. Guess not.

Ok, I won't delay any longer. To the fic!

--------------------

The next day, Yugi was sitting calmly on a stoop while Yami paced along the sidewalk impatiently.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked his yami.

"They're late!" Yami exclaimed. "They were suppose to be here exactly," he glanced at his watch, "47 seconds ago!" Yugi sighed. "Whatever, Yami."

Exactly 2.4576921 seconds later, three figures strolled up to Yugi and Yami. "Hi Mai, hi Tea, hi Serenity!" Yugi and Yami greeted each of them cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" Tea replied happily.

"Wow! We're only 49.4576919 seconds late! That's a new record!" Serenity announced gleefully.

"Actually, your clock is two nanoseconds slow." Mai pointed out.

"Oh." Serenity corrected her clock. "Darn. We're one millisecond too late. That stinks."

Yugi watched this event with a very confused expression. 'What kind of clocks are they using?' he thought. "Where are the others?" Yami asked the girls, seemingly unfazed by the recent scenario.

"Well, Joey, Tristin, and Duke are back there." Serenity responded, gesturing towards six lumping objects in the background. Strangely, three objects resembled mules.

"O.o; Uh." Was all Yugi could manage. Yami, on the other hand, had something to say. "If only three others were with you, why are there six figures coming towards us?" he asked. Serenity shrugged.

"Three are the boys and the other three are mules." Tea explained.

"Mules?!" The two boys exclaimed. "What do you need mules for?" Yugi asked.

"To carry our stuff." Mai said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What? You think we were going to carry it ourselves?"

"How much stuff did you bring?" Yami asked amazed. Yugi had a better question.

"Where did you get the mules?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tea inquired.

"Well, you don't exactly see mules walking around the neighborhood everyday, you know." Just when Yugi said that, a random mule walked by. "What are you looking at?" the mule spat as it trotted off.

"O.O...........I'm going to pretend that never happened." Yugi muttered.

"What never happened?" asked Joey, who finally caught up to them, along with Tristin and Duke.

"-.-;; Nothing, just something that probably scarred me for life. But it's okay, you don't have to care."

"......Ok."

"Well, the boys are carrying their stuff and some of ours, one mule has our clothes and the other two mules have our shoes." Mai explained to Yami. "How many shoes do you have?" he asked her, amazed.

Mai thought for a moment. "Hmm, let's see... We have casual shoes, non-casual shoes, formal shoes, non-formal shoes, hiking shoes-"

"Hey guys!" Ryou greeted, a mumbling yami trailing behind.

"Hi Ryou!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Hi Bakura!"

Bakura hissed at him.

"Uh, nice to see you too." Yugi retorted sarcastically.

"-walking shoes, standing shoes, sitting shoes, black shoes, blue shoes, shoes with laces-"

"Jeesh! Could you carry this? It's breaking my back!" Tristin whined, motioning towards a suitcase on his back. "Quit complaining," Bakura ordered, thoroughly annoyed. "It can't be that heavy." Bakura tried to lift the suitcase. I mean he really tried. He was only able to lift it two inches before he dropped it back onto Tristin. "Whoa, that is heavy. Oh well, sucks to be you."

"That wasn't nice." Tea chided.

"What? I can't strain these handsome muscles!" Bakura said while flexing his biceps. Random girls, including the authoress, drooled.

"Show off..." the boys muttered.

"-dress shoes, tall shoes, sandals, water shoes, platform shoes-"

"Hello Isis." Yami greeted their new arrival and finally shutting Mai up. "Greetings, pharaoh." Isis replied sweetly. There was an awkward silence between the two that was quickly broken by Malik. "Yo." was his acknowledgement.

"Yo?"

"What about it?" he asked, irritated.

"Well, it seems to be a very American term for an Egyptian." Yami pointed out.

The authoress wishes to pause and say 'I'm American and I love my country.' That is all.

"So?" Malik snapped.

"I was just wondering why an Egyptian was using an American term." Yami replied.

"You know, in Spanish, yo means I." Serenity added.

"You know what?! I don't care what term it is or what it means in a different language!" Malik exploded. "You should be thankful I even acknowledged you guys! Dear Ra, can someone say yo without a lecture?!"

"....Nope."

"...Excuse me while I go bang my head against something really hard."

"Hey, where's your stuff?" Ryou asked, noticing that Malik and Isis weren't carrying anything.

"Marik has it." Isis told them.

"You made Marik carry all your stuff?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yep, we were going to get a mule, but the mule we found made a very rude gesture with it's hooves, so instead we strapped our stuff onto Marik." Isis explained. "Marik; mule; same difference."

"Oh."

They watched as Marik crawled up to them, his back loaded with duffle bags.

"Can't.... feel..... back." He gasped.

"Good for you." Yami said sardonically. "Now while we wait for Seto, let's start putting our stuff in the bus."

"Actually, I couldn't feel my back after the first two feet." Marik continued. "After that I couldn't feel my legs. Now I'm beginning to lose feeling in my arms."

"I'll help get these bags of you." Tea said politely.

"I knew it! You like me better then the rest of those fools!" Marik announced triumphantly.

"On second thought, never mind." Tea said quickly.

As they loaded the bus, Duke came upon a black bag with the words 'Don't open or I, the great Marik, will hurt you' written on it. Using wild guessing, he assumed it was Marik's. Wow. -.-;;

"What's in the bag?" Duke asked, curious.

"Weapons of mass chaos." Marik responded.

Isis glared at Marik and held a metal mallet over the Millennium Rod.

"O.O I mean fuzzy pillows." he said quickly without thinking.

"Fuzzy pillows?" Bakura asked.

"What I meant to say was that the weapons of mass destruction are inside the fuzzy pillows." Marik whispered.

"Oh.... Fuzzy pillows?"

"What are they whispering about?" Isis whispered to Joey.

"I dunno"

"Do you think he's telling Bakura that there's something in the pillows he doesn't want me to find?"

"I dunno"

"Why are we whispering?" she uh... whispered.

"I dunno."

"Why don't you know anything?!"

"......I dunno"

"Oy..."

After a few minutes, a sleek, black limo drove up to the group. Seto gloomily stepped out of the, a hyperactive Mokuba sprinting past him.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihi!" Mokuba greeted energetically. "No! The RSH Yugi! It's come back! We're DOOOOMED!" Yami shrieked, hiding behind a random bag. O.O

"It's just Mokuba." Seto said icily.

"O.O Oh.... Ahhh! There's two of them!" Yami screamed and ran into the bus.

"O.o Ooooooookay, that was.... interesting." Seto remarked, slightly losing his cool.

"Where's your stuff?" Serenity asked. "It's right here." Seto replied holding up two, I repeat, two suitcases.

"Only two?"

"Yes. I, unlike some people, don't need to bring their whole house." He remarked, eyeing the thirty-something bags shoved into the vehicle. "All I need are some clothes and my electronics and I'm good."

"...You can't bring electronics to the camp." Yugi stated.

"Why not?" Seto asked coolly.

"Cuz there's no electricity there." Yugi replied. 'And he's a genius...'

"Oh." Seto sighed, slightly disappointed. But his disappointment disappeared when he got an idea. "But I will find a way," he said evilly. "Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"You done yet?" Duke asked, bored.

"I will finish laughing evilly when I want to!" Seto retorted. "Muahahaha-ok, I'm done."

With all that said and done, everyone packed into the car. What will happen? Who will sit next to each other? WHAT MADNESS WILL OCCUR?!

-----------------------

Muahahahaha I stopped. I'm so evil. Oh, and I want to thank all the new people who reviewed and a big thanks to the faithful reviewers who reviewed again! ::gives chocolate to reviewers:: You guys are awesome!.... And wonderful!... and... er... And I can't think of anything else. --;; My brain's not working right now. To early. Anyhoo, please Read and Review!


	3. Ch3: The bus ride from Hell!

Hola! Chapta three is in da house! Woah, way to much sugar.... and chocolate! Wooo-hooo! Oh, and my goal for this fic is to get back the 90 reviews I lost. Yes, 90! Oh well. On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:.........I......don't.....own.....nothing...........yeah. -.-;;

* * *

On the bus, the group stared dismally at the seats, or what was left of the seats. About half of the seats were filled with luggage. A lot of luggage.

"Huston, we have a problem." Duke declared.

"Who's Huston?" Tristin asked. Everybody ignored him.

"Uh, ok, we can fix this. All we have to do is think of a plan." Seto glanced at the group. ".....We're doomed."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Kaiba?!" Joey growled furiously.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Wait!" cried Marik. "I have an idea! How about we strap someone onto the roof with these rubber bands I found in my pocket!"

"...........-.-;; That's what I meant." sighed Seto.

"That's so crazy," Bakura mused, "it might just work!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Suuuuuuuuuure."

"All in favor of strapping the pharaoh to the roof," Malik announced, "say aye!"

"Aye!" agreed Marik, Bakura, and.... Yugi?! O.o

"Yugi?!!" Everyone shouted in amazement.

"Why?" Yami asked, teary-eyed.

"Hey, if it wasn't you, it was going to be me." Yugi replied simply.

"..............You know those times when you just feel loved?" Yami suddenly asked. There was a murmur of yes and a shout of "Heck no!!"

"Well...... this isn't one of them!!" He exclaimed indignantly and sat in the nearest seat sulkily.

"Awww, I think you hurt his feelings." Isis reproached. She walked over to Yami. "Can I sit with you? You shouldn't have to deal with such immature people." She cooed, glaring at her brother and the two psycho yamis. "I am not immature!" Marik rebuked, sticking out his tongue. -.-;; Oy...

"Uh... sure." Yami agreed, blushing.

"Awww!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Malik groaned, clutching his stomache, while Bakura made gagging noises.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's move on." Serenity said in a business-like manner. "Bus seats. Now let's try to do this in an orderly fashion..."

There was a pause. "Every man for himself!" Tristin shrieked. Mass chaos broke loose. Everyone scrambled towards the person they wanted to sit next to. Luggage was thrown; people tripped over each other; hell froze over and the world was doomed- ahem, okay, so it didn't go that far but let's just say it was very unorganized.

The ending result was...interesting. In the front row were Yami and Isis, with Seto and Serenity sitting across from them. Yugi and Ryou sat in the seat behind Yami and Isis. Tristin and Duke were sitting behind Seto and Serenity, glaring enviously at Seto. Joey and Mai sat behind Tristin and Duke, with Tea and Mokuba sitting across from them. Yes, Mokuba. Tea had randomly grabbed someone's hand and, to Tea's relief, it was the little Kaiba. Bakura and Marik were sitting behind them, plotting pain and destruction. Malik, unfortunately, had to sit on a pile of luggage. To entertain himself, he etched, "Die, little Kaiba, die," into a random bag with the Millennium Rod. May God have mercy, Mokuba. May God have mercy...

Suddenly, Mia's Luggage Senses were tingling. "Nooooo!" she screeched. "Not my Louis Vuitton luggage!" She bounded up the aisle and smacked Malik, leaving a big red handprint on his cheek. Malik stared at her.

"-.-;; That was suppose to hurt." Mai pointed out after a few moments.

"Oh, now that you mention it...................Oooooooooooooooooow!" came the delayed reaction. -.-;;; Mai shook her head sadly and quickly walked back to her seat.

"Ooookay, now that we have the seating arrangements settled, who's going to drive?" Tea asked. Silence settled over the group.

"I'll drive." Yami volunteered.

"Do you know how to drive?" Tea inquired.

"Well, I've practice with video games like Destruction Derby, so how hard could it be? I mean, all you have to do is press the gas thingy, avoid the fuzz, and destroy every single car that comes near you! Muahahahahahaha!" Yami noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Alrighty then, who else is willing to drive, and who's not a yami?" Tea asked.

Marik raised his hand.

"You're technically a yami. Anybody else?"

Mokuba raised his hand.

"O.o Uh, you kind of have to be sixteen."

Yugi raised his hand.

"-.-; No offense, but your head has to be higher than the steering wheel."

Joey raised his hand.

"And you can't drive over the speed limit."

Ryou raised his hand.

"Or under."

No one volunteered. Tea pondered about this. "I know!" she exclaimed when she got an idea. "Kaiba! You're tall, sixteen, and know how to drive!"

"Let me think about it no." Seto replied icily.

"Please Seto!" Mokuba pleaded, giving him the puppy look. 'Must.... resist....Look.....grrr...' Seto thought. "It's not working!" cried Mokuba in a panic. "Help me Serenity!" To Tristin's and Duke's dismay, Serenity joined with her own puppy look. Unfortunately, Seto couldn't stand against the combined power of the two Looks. "Ah! The Looks! They buuuuurn! Fine! I'll do it!" He agreed to a very confused group.

"That was weird." someone commented. When Seto sat in the driver's seat, Serenity shoved a bunch of bags into the empty seat next to her so neither Tristin nor Duke could sit there. "Darn." Duke muttered.

"So, where is this camp?" Seto asked Yami.

"Easy. It's in Middle of Nowhere, Somewhere." Yami replied happily.

"............You have got to be kidding me." Seto sighed.

"Nope, he isn't." Yugi spoke up.

"So how do we get there?" Seto questioned wearily.

"Well, the brochure thingy said that there would be a sign." Yugi responded.

"What? There is no-" Seto looked out the window and at a huge billboard that had "Middle of Nowhere, Somewhere: Just go straight you bakas" in big flashing letters. "Oh. That sign."

"See!" Ryou exclaimed. "It's insulting and informative!"

'Please let this be a mistake. Please tell me I'm dreaming.' Seto pinched himself. 'Ow! Dang it I'm not sleeping! This is a living nightmare!' Reluctantly, he started up the bus and drove off in the direction the sign said.

After a few minutes, everyone was bored. Malik was scrunched up in an awkward position among the baggage; Marik and Bakura were examining the contents of a fuzzy pillow (muahaha), Mokuba was playing with a gameboy, and everybody else were pretty much staring at random air molecules. Suddenly, Yami remembered something.

"Yugi? You found someone to take care of the Game Shop while we were gone, didn't you?"

Yugi thought back to that.

::Flashback::

"Soooo, do you have any working experience at all?" Yugi asked the three promising employees.

The mules stared at a blade of grass.

"Great! You start work today. All you have to do is help the customers and keep the place nice. Also, you have to make sure the Shop doesn't get robbed, ok?

The mules continued staring at the same piece of grass.

"Ok!"

::End Flashback::

"Yep!"

"Why isn't your gramps watchin' it?" Joey asked.

"He went to Bermuda."

"Oh..... Do I want ta know why?"

"No."

"I'm bored." Tristin complained.

"I have an idea, let's sing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall,'" Marik offered. "with actual beer!" He pulled out a couple of cases of beer from God knows where... actually, even God doesn't know where. O.o Be afraid, be very afraid.

"We can't drink that." Ryou pointed out.

"Why not?" Bakura asked venomously.

"'Cause where under age!" Mokuba burst; proving the sugar hasn't worn off.

"Hmph! Never stopped me." Bakura replied haughtily, taking a swig of the "beer". He immediately spit it out. "Hey this isn't beer!" he yelped dismally. "It's root beer!"

"I guess you guys forgot that the authoress doesn't believe in under age drinking." Isis replied smugly. (Under age drinking: Eviiiil!)

"Noooo! Our beer!" Marik and Bakura wept, clutching the now root beer cases. "Oh, suck it up, you babies!" Malik hissed, peeved because he was so squashed between the baggages that he couldn't lift his arms to scratch his nose. Then he suddenly realized with horror that he was steadily sinking farther into the mound of bags. 'Great.' He thought sardonically.

"Well, we can still play '99 Bottles of Root Beer on the wall'." Tea offered.

"Fine, but only because it at least had the word beer," Bakura agreed. "And because I know you think I'm hot." He added with a defiant smirk. 'Great, now Bakura's hitting on me." Tea thought. 'But he is kind of cute... Ah! No! Baaaad thoughts!'

During this whole scene, something dawned on Seto. 'Wait, isn't '99 bottles of beer on the wall' the song where you sing to-'

"99 BOTTLES OF ROOT BEER ON THE WALL!" a chorus of voices screamed. "99 BOTTLES OF ROOT BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF ROOT BEER ON THE WALL!!"

'-.-;; Yep, I guess it is.' Seto thought bleakly. 'But it can't last long, can it?' he added hopefully.

Three hours later...

"12 bottles of (hic) root beer on the (hic) wall!" screeched the few people who hadn't lost their voice or passed out from drinking 87 bottles of soda. Yes, you can get drunk on soda. It's more like a sugar high, but same difference.

Poor Seto was slamming his head against the steering wheel, trying to knock himself unconscious. Unfortunately, all that did was make his headache a migraine. How he was driving and smashing his head at the same time, we'll never know, but we can assume that he was thinking that if he couldn't get unconscious, the next best thing was that they would crash into something and they would all die, thus ending the song for good. Morbid, yes, but you lose a lot of your sanity when you repeatedly bash your head against objects. In Seto's case, he lost all of his sanity.

Before he decided to kill them all, Serenity's quiet voice brought him back to his senses. "Aspirin?" she asked. "Thanks." He said, taking about twenty. He was having a new, growing respect towards the mutt's sister. "O.o Uh, no problem." She replied; worried about the amount he took.

When the song finally ended, a new and equally annoying thing came up. Yes, it was the legendary question...

"Are we there yet?" Joey asked.

'I hate you.' Seto informed the authoress. "No." he replied coldly.

"Are we there yet?" Tristin asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Duke asked.

"Oh my God..."

"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked.

"Kill me now..."

"Are we there yet?" Yami asked.

"Grr..."

"Are we there-"

"Just to warn you guys," Seto said maliciously, "I've just taken twenty aspirins, which is making me hazy and not think straight. I am also driving near a cliff so deep that if we fall we will find ourselves in hell itself." When Seto said this, he steered dangerously close to the edge. Everyone was silent.

"I heard hell was nice at this time of year." Bakura commented.

"That's it!" Seto shrieked, his irritation/aspirin induced insanity kicking in. He turned sharply towards the edge...

And onto a bridge. (What? You didn't think I would actually let them fall, did you?)

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, for a second, I thought we were actually going to fall." came Malik's muffled reply. Now his head was slowly sinking into the bags.

"Hey look! We're there!" Mokuba shouted, pointing to a sign that said, "If you are reading this sign, you are at Camp Somewhere."

"Nice sign." Mia muttered.

"Thank God!" Seto cried.

* * *

Took them long enough. Jeesh, 8 pages. Anyway, what will they find there? Where will they sleep? How did the drink 99 bottles of soda? Ahem, anyhoo, here are the review replies:  
  
BakurasGurl: Yeah, isn't Bakura hot! I hoped people would like that part! Oh, and you're not the only weird one. My friends think I'm weird because I don't like twizzlers... and that I'm just weird. -.-;; Oh well. Thanks for reviewing! : )  
  
Cecilia DevilAngel: Hi! A faithful reviewer! Yay! Wow, am I really a good authoress? ::teary eyes:: Thank you! You're an awesome authoress, too! Woo-hoo! Candy! Sugar rules! Thankies for reviewing!! : )  
  
Freak09: Another reviewer that came back! W00t! I was so worried that I lost you guys! So, you like the chapter? Thanks for reviewing... again! ; )  
  
Majesta: Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! : )  
  
Meant2Live: Wow, an anti-sugar diet?! I could never do that! I'm so glad you guys liked it! Thanks bunches for reviewing! : )  
  
Dishonesty: Yeah, Marik rocks! Woah, my fic pulled you out of depression?! Wow, just knowing that just makes my day! ::tears of joy:: My goal in life is to make people laugh and be happy! Yay, now I can die happy...... well not really die, but you get the picture! ; ) Thanks so much for reviewing! : )  
  
Takura2004: Woo-hoo! Another faithful reviewer! Awesome! Yeah, I can't wait until I get all these old chapters up and post the new chapters! Thanks 4 reviewing! : )  
  
Iniku Dakishi: Yay! People think my fic's funny! W00t! Anyhoo, I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing! : )  
  
Wow, I'm reading over the review replies and I noticed I was a little exclamation point happy when I wrote them. Oh well, gots to lay off the sugar....yeah right. Anyhoo, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I'm getting bogged down with homework. No fun. Sometimes it seems like the teachers like giving us homework. Oh, and another thing, if it seems like I was bashing Seto, I wasn't! He's cool and I just like to tease him! Anyway, please read and review! Flames will be used as fuel for my fireplace! See ya! ; )  
  



	4. Ch4: Camp Somewhere

Hello fellow readers and/or reviewers! Chapter four is finally here! ::readers who have waited forever for the update throw random pointy objects at the authoress:: Ahh! ::Blocks pointy objects with a random shield that just _happened_ to be lying on the ground:: Oh my _gawd_ I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I am way to busy! Anyhoo, updates should be quicker now that crew's fall season has ended. Now the only thing stopping me is my homework and my dad who's _always_ on the computer! ......... Okay, so technically this is my dad's computer, but I'm just going to ignore that fact ...... --; yeah. Alrighty then, on to the disclaimer!

(Disclaimer: If Possessed Squirrel owned Yu-Gi-Oh............. The human race would be overtaken by really sart, talking nuts and their squirrel side-kicks and the will obey the really big tree ::coughmecough:: that is currently growing on Mt. Everest!!)

Okay, note to self: Never, in a million years, ever let Acorn do the disclaimer.... Again.

* * *

"This is... Camp Somewhere?" Tea asked incredulously, staring at the foggy expanse surrounding them.

"I guess," Tristin replied. "And you know what's weirder? The fog wasn't here two seconds ago."

Suddenly, a disembodied voice boomed all around them.

"_Welcome to Camp Somewhere, fellow campers!_"

"Who's there?" Most of the group cried, terrified. "Fellow campers?" cringed the other half.

"Oh come on people!" Bakura shouted. "It's just some strange, unknown voice yelling at us from the fog that is preventing us from running around like crazy people because we're afraid that the voice is some serial killer that will destroy us all in this place where know one can hear you scream. So no worries, right?"

There was a pause. "We're all gonna DIE!!" Duke screamed, running around in really small circles.

"_Uh..._"

Taking no notice of the comment by the voice, they watched Duke scream hysterically and spazz. It was very interesting and disturbing. After a few minutes, someone "accidentally" tripped Duke and Duke landed a face-plant "by accident". Joey whistled innocently.

"_Ahem_," the voice called for attention. "_You needn't be afraid. I don't wish to harm you...today..._muahahahaha-cough!-haha-hack-choke-gag-cough! _Stupid –cough- fog machine_!

"-.-;; Soooooo, this isn't real fog?" asked Malik.

"_Nope_."

"And your not going to kill us and feeds us to the wolves?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, now that you mention it..._." The voice mocked.

"O.O"

"_O.o;; Just kidding! Jeesh! I'm just the owner of the camp."_ With that, the fog suddenly cleared, revealing a large clearing surrounded by woods and a cloaked figure banging a rock against the fog machine. "_Die, you worthless piece of-_"

"Hi, uh, what's your name?" Serenity asked. The figure stood up; dramatic music played in the background.

"...Where's that music coming from?" Yami inquired.

"It's coming from the CD player in here," Malik called from the bus. He was still stuck in the baggage. "I'll try turning it off."

"Ahem," The cloaked figure cleared his throat. "I am the great, wonderful-"

Crunch!

"Yes! I did it! It's off! Sort of..." Malik paused. "I hope whoever's CD player that was really didn't like it..."

"Grr... As I was saying," the cloaked figure continued. "I am," he threw off his cloak.

"Pegasus?!!" The group cried.

"Dude, who invited you?" Marik asked Pegasus, while everyone glared at Yugi. "What? I didn't know he was here!" Yugi retorted.

"Of course I'm here! I own the place!" Pegasus replied happily. "Oh, while I'm here, I might as well tell you where you're staying! You're staying in a three story lodge, with food, restrooms and electricity!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"But unfortunately, that burnt down. Faulty wiring. Now you're staying in a two story cabin!"

"Woot!"

"But that was attacked by grizzly bears, so now you're sleeping in a really, really big tent!"

"Yay!"

"But by some strange force of nature, aliens came and abducted it, so here's some string and a piece of cloth. Enjoy!"

"Yay!........Wait a second..."

"See ya!" Pegasus picked up a suitcase and hopped into a car.

"Hey! Are you just going to leave us here with nothing?" Mai growled indignantly.

"Yep! Wait no.......Yep!" With that, he sped off in his car.

For a few moments, all everybody could do was stare in shock. "Oookay, now what?" Ryou asked. "Well, I think we should work on the shelter before we unpack." Isis suggested.

Since no one else seemed to have a tent, they tied either end of the string to a tree and draped the 2 inch by 2 inch piece of cloth over the suspended string. "Hmm, this isn't going to work out." Mai commented. Seto walked over and merely glanced at their sad excuse for a tent. "Pathetic." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tiny squares.

"What's that?" Yugi pointed to the squares.

"Our tents." Seto replied coldly. He threw the extremely small squares on the ground. "All you have to do is add water." He took out a bottle of water and poured a drop onto each of the squares. Nothing happened.

"Okay, maybe two."

The squares remained tiny.

"Grr... ten."

Still nothing happened.

"Fine! Let's just dump the whole bottle, shall we?!" Seto poured the remaining contents onto the squares. At first nothing happened, then...

Boom!

The two squares exploded into extremely nice, extremely huge tents.

"I think it worked." Remarked a slightly unconscious Joey.

"No, really?" Bakura replied sarcastically.

"Wow! They're so gorgeous!" squealed the girls. "They're humongous." observed the boys. "They're Mokuba's and mine." Seto's words crushed the group's dreams of sleeping in the spacious, tan tents.

"Aw, come on Seto," Mokuba pleaded. "We can share!"

Seto glanced again at the scrape of cloth on a string. He sighed. "Fine. Girls in one tent, boys in another. Ruin anything and I'll sue you."

"Thanks! .... uh.... I guess."

"Let's unpack!" Tea yelled. Everybody stampeded towards the bus and opened the trunk. Malik fell out. "Thank Ra! I thought you forgot about me!"

"...Who are you again?" Marik asked vaguely.

'-.-;; Oh yeah, I feel the love.' Malik thought sardonically.

Everyone picked out his or her luggage from the mound in the trunk and dragged their stuff to the campsite.

"Hey, who broke my CD player?" demanded Seto.

"Three words. Run. Like. Hell." Bakura whispered to Malik. Without hesitation, Malik ran into the nearest tent.

"Eek! Malik! Get the hell out of here!" Isis shrieked. Malik sprinted out of the tent while being pelted by high –heeled shoes. And man do they hurt!

Malik limped into the boys' tent.

"Nice going." smirked Bakura.

"Shut up." growled Malik. He heard a commotion coming from the other side of the tent.

"I refuse to sleep near Money Bags or Psycho!" Joey yelled at Seto and Marik.

"Well, I am not sleeping near the pharaoh or the mutt!" snapped Marik.

"I'm not sleeping near any of you!" barked Seto.

This argument lasted for quite a while. As this happened, the girls were whispering secretively to each other. "Great idea!" squealed Serenity. "Let's do it!"

What do the girls have planned? What madness will happen?

* * *

Shorter, yes. I would like to say that I don't really like bashing of any kind, especially Tea bashing. If it seems like I'm bashing, I only bash out of love! Anyhoo, here are the review replies!

**BakurasGurl**: Yay! I can finally tell all my friends that I'm not the only person who hates twizzlers! Woo-hoo! Yes, I feel sorry for Seto too, but it's all about the funniness, right? It was funny, wasn't it?!!! Ahem, forgive me, it seems I've consumed way too much Halloween candy.... Thanks for reviewing!

**Cecilia DevilAngel**: Yes, your review does help get my 90 reviews back! Yay! More candy! Don't worry, you don't need to bribe me! I love writing this fic! But if you want to bribe me... I don't have a problem with that! ;) You finally updated, too! Yay! Great story so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**White Ninja Spy**: I'm so glad you like it! I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

**Freak09**: Yay! Someone loves this fic! Don't worry, I don't mind short reviews! Any review is a good review! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dishonesty**: I love asking people that question too! Except when they hurt you with pointy objects afterwards.... ;) Glad you like the name! It's.... original.... --;;... not. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Meant2Live**: I really don't know why the horn didn't blow. ::shrugs:: Yeah, technically Seto should have died, but I like Seto so he ....didn't. :) I'm a funny person? W00t! Thanks for reviewing.

**Takura2004**: Yes, I know I'm taking forever... But thanks for reviewing!

**Yume Yumi 13**: I so missed you, gurl! W00t! You reviewed! Yay! I might reformat Three Yamis... maybe.

Acorn: Hey, I never get to say anything anymore either!

PS: You get me in trouble, that's why. Oh, and I wouldn't mind being in a millennium item with Bakura! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**StarAngelFire**: Mi amiga! Hi! You must get your story back on! Thanks for reviewing! See you at school!

Well, I've got to go. I'm watching the elections. It's for extra credit. And I must know who's President! Read and Review please!!


	5. Ch5: Makeover

Hiya people! I'm baaaack! Happy? :)

….::_crickets chirp_::

--;; Fine. Be that way. I also owe you guys a huge apology, don't I? Here goes… I am so, very, extremely, sincerely, really, greatly, tremendously, incredibly, ran-out-of-adverbs sorry I haven't updated!! People probably have little voodoo dolls of me and are currently sticking pointy objects into it. Before you decide to crispy-fry it over a fire, please allow me to explain. For one, I was about 7 states away from my computer for a week. Two, I had a major homework overload. Three, my teachers are multiple-page-report-that-take-hours-to-do-giving happy. But it would be wrong to totally blame other people for my lack of updating. I didn't saved most of this chapter so I had to rewrite a lot of it. Also, I haven't had time to write much. ::looks at the floor sadly:: I am ashamed. So please, please, please forgive me! Here is your chapter.

Oh, and there is going to be some _slight_ Bakura/Tea in this. If you don't like this couple and prefer to have it be different, you could give me ::cough::suggestions::cough::

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to repeat this?! :: looks at lawyers:: Oh yeah, so I don't get sued. Uh, I don't own anything!**

Alrighty then, now that's all done, now to the long awaited chapter 5!!

* * *

As the moon rose over the trees, the groups slept peacefully in their lovely tents. 

Yeah right.

"Dang, I have to go_ bad_." Yami complained.

"Thank you for that unwanted information, please hesitate to tell us again." Bakura replied groggily. Most of the people in the boys' tent were half asleep.

"But where do I _go_?" Yami asked. There was a moment of silence as this sunk in. Something registered in Seto's head.

"Like _hell_ you're going in the tent!" he boomed.

"You mean you don't have bathrooms in this tent?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"Nope."

"I still have to go, guys!" Yami said.

"Well, lucky for you," Marik said, "You get to choose your bathroom. Cedar, Oak, or Pine."

"…………………Oh." Once Yami realized what that meant, he got up and walked out of the tent to do his "business."

"Okay, anybody else need to go?" Seto hissed. "Because if you do, don't wake me up or I'll sue you faster then you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. (1)"

"………………….What if you can't say Superkaltifergallestikespiallygrossus……………..Or spell it?" Duke asked.

"Good Night!" Barked Seto.

Outside the boys' tent, four dark figures hid quietly in the bushes.

"Are they asleep _now_?" one figure questioned impatiently.

"Well, since it's quiet, we can safely assume that they're asleep." Another figure responded. "Or…."

"Or what?"

"Or they could have killed each other and now they're all dead."

"Hmm… that's likely." A figure replied.

"Okay, enough with the figures! Say who we friggin' are!" a fig - ahem, Mai cried. "Thank you."

The girls crept silently into the tent with their "supplies." Then they decided whom they were going to (heehee) _make-over_. (_Muahahaha I'm so evil._)

"I want to do Tristin and Duke." Serenity said immediately, grinning evilly.

"O.o;; Oh, okay. I'll do Yugi, Seto, and Joey." Mai volunteered.

"I'll do Malik and Marik." Isis said maliciously. "Muahahahahaha!"

"O.o;;;;; Should we let her?" Tea asked Mai nervously. Mai shrugged. Tea sighed, "Okay, I'll do Ryou, Bakura, and Yami."

"What about Mokuba?" Serenity asked.

They watched Mokuba sleep peacefully. "Aww! He's such a cute little kid!" Little did they know, they were $50 poorer because of him.

_Flashback_

"Where did you get that money, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Uh… Internet?" Mokuba lied.

"Oh… Ok." Seto mumbled as he continued reading his paper.

"Muahahahahaha!" Mokuba silently laughed as he counted the money.

_End Flashback_

Sneaky, pick-pocketing little b-

"Okay, let's begin!" Serenity whispered. The girls began to work on their victims, ahem, I mean, err, patients. Serenity, Isis, and Mai were vigorously putting make-up on the boys while Tea gazed at Bakura. She noticed that when he slept, he looked…. Cute. Cuter then usual, if that was possible. When he was awake he always had an evil look. 'What am I thinking?!' Tea thought as she took out the lipstick. After a few minutes, Isis noticed something.

"Hey guys, where's Yami?"

Yami stumbled back towards the tent. "That's the last time I use that three leafed plant as toilet paper!" He muttered, scratching his butt. (2) As he drew near the tent, he heard voices whispering.

Remember, Yami does NOT know that the girls are in there. Hopefully that will explain the madness coming up.

"Hey, do these pink ribbons look good in blond hair?" he heard a voice whispered.

'O.O What are they talking about?' he thought.

'Yeah! Does this violet dye bring out green eyes?' replied another voice.

'O.o;; Why in hell would the guys care if the violet dye brings out the color in his eyes?' Yami thought, thoroughly disturbed.

"Hmm, this red is pretty." Someone murmured.

'There's only one reason boys would act like this,' Yami finally thought. 'The guys must have been changed into girls by evil demonic fairies of Dooooooom!! Wait, I saw this in a movie once. All the guys in the world were changed into girls by these fairy things until only one guy was left. Oh no!! I'll be the only guy left in a world full of girls.

…………

…………Wait a second…. ;)'

"Hey guys, where's Yami?"

'Oh no! Now the evil demonic fairies are looking for me!! Oh, the poor souls still think they're guys! Stupid fairies! No, I will not be afraid of fairies! I am pharaoh! I fear nothing!' Yami shivered. 'Except for Yugi's cooking...' Making his decision, he ran to the tent and burst threw the tent flap.

"BACK OFF EVIL DEMONIC GENDER-CHANGING FAIRIES OF DOOOOOM! I HAVE REALLY POINTY HAIR AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" he roared.

……………………"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls and Yami screamed. The girls screamed out of shock and Yami screamed for other reasons….-.-;;

"OH MY RA, IT'S WORSE THEN I THOUGHT!" Yami yelled. "THE EVIL DEMONIC GENDER-CHANGING FAIRIES OF DOOOOOM HAVE POSSESSED MY FRIENDS TEA, ISIS, SERENITY, AND MAI TO DO THEIR DIRTY WORK FOR THEM! WHY?!!" Yami ran around screaming bloody murder. Tea hit him over the head with a make-up bag. "And that's why you don't drink 99 bottles of root beer before you go to bed." Tea explained. The girls looked around to make sure no one woke up. Surprisingly, no one did.

"Ooooooooookay, that's…. interesting." Isis said. "Let's finish up." They quickly did Yami and quietly slipped out of the tent.

The next morning, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing-

"Shut up!" Bakura cried, sending all the birds to the Shadow Realm.

Ahem, ok, so the birds weren't singing anymore, but right at that moment, Yami woke up.

"Ow, I had the worst dream. I dreamt that all the guys turned into girls…" Yami's eyes focused on his surroundings. "Noooooo! It's true!!!"

"What are you shrieking about, Pharaoh?" Malik growled.

"No! Don't hurt me, She-Malik!" Yami shouted.

"She-Malik?! What the-" He felt his face. There was sticky stuff all over it. He grabbed a mirror and looked into it.

Back at the girls' tent, all the girls' had just woken up. "I wonder what the boys are going to think." Tea said. Suddenly, they heard someone scream…

"WHAT THE ::BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP::!!!!!!"

O.O "Wow, that's a word?" Serenity said, awed. "If it isn't, it is now." Mai muttered. They quickly got dress and ran outside to a _very_ amusing site.

Okay, instead of an extensively long and boring paragraph, just imagine the boys covered in assorted hues of eye shadow, lipstick, nail polish, blush, and sparkles. Daisy hair clips decorated the boys' now shocking pink hair. Extensive necklaces hung about their necks and clip-on earrings adorned their ears. The girls burst into laughter when they saw their finish product. Needless to say, the boys were pissed off.

"Someone's going to the shadow realm!"

"No my hair! My lovely, lovely hair!"

"No! The fairies got me too! Darn you, evil fairies! Darn you!!"

"I'm not a winter person! I'm an autumn! _Autumn_!"

"Get this evil stuff off me! Get it off, get it off, _get it off_!"

"I feel pretty…"

"I'm going to sue someone!"

"Good morning, sunshines!" Mai giggled to the disgruntled group of boys. Tea, Isis, and Serenity echoed her greeting, but they only got to "Good Mo-" before cracking up.

"_It was you_!" The boys shouted, pointing accusingly at the girls. The girls tried to hold in their laughter. The boys' expressions were priceless. "How do you know it wasn't Mokuba? He doesn't have make-up." Isis pointed out.

"Mokuba doesn't have make-up!" Seto responded. "At least I don't _think_ he does." Seto added a little uncertainly as he edged away slightly from an innocent-looking Mokuba.

"Err, anyway... So what if we did?" Tea retorted. Before the boys could say anything, Mokuba tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Hey Seto, what does ::beep:: mean?"

A heavy silence fell over the group.

"W-what did you just say, Mokuba?" Seto stuttered.

"I saaaaid, what does ::bee-::"

"Yes, I know that, but where did you hear that word?"

"Which word?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

"The bad one." Seto stated.

"Uh… 'What'?"

"No, the word after that." Seto urged.

"… 'Does'?"

"No! The other, very, _very_, bad word!" Burst Seto.

Realization spread across Mokuba's face. "Oh, you mean ::Be- "

"Yes that word." Seto interrupted. "That's a very bad word." He scolded.

"But I like saying it! ::Beep:: ::Beep:: ::Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep::!" Chanted Mokuba. "Don't make me get the soap, Mokuba!" Seto threatened. Mokuba quickly shut his must and never uttered another dirty word after that. "Anyway," continued Seto, "Back to my original question." He gazed around at the blank expressions. "And for those with the attention span of a goldfish, the question was 'where did you hear that word?'"

"Oh," Mokuba chirped. "I heard it from Mal-" Malik quickly placed a hand over the child's mouth. "The r-radio!" Stammered Malik. Seto aimed an extremely intimidating glare at Malik. "Oh _really_. So you had _absolutely_ nothing to with it."

Malik swallowed nervously. "Of c-course I didn't!"

"Are you willing to bet everything you own on that?" Seto asked venomously.

"Uh…err…" Malik tried to quickly think of something. 'Okay, you can think of something. Think! Use that walnut on a stick!'. "Um… weren't we just mad at the girls two seconds ago?"

"Oh yeah…" Yugi said. Fortunately, as the boys' remembered their anger at the girls, the girls had silently crept back to their tent unnoticed.

"Oh well," Bakura sighed. "We'll get them later. Let's wash this evil stuff off before it does any permanent damage." This said, the boys rushed towards the lake located nearby. However, Yugi stood in their path.

"No!" Yugi cried. "There's a monster in the lake!"

"How do you know?" Marik snorted. "It says in the brochure thingy." Yugi explained, waving a page that said Warning: Lake Monster.

"Whatever." Seto muttered, shoving past the duelist and plunged into the lake. The other boys, except Yugi, soon followed him. Upon entering the water, they proceeded to wash off the "evil stuff" (with their clothes on, perverts). Suddenly, Malik started screaming. "Help! Help! It's got me! The _minnow_ is going to eat me!" Bakura, Marik, and Malik burst into laughter as Yugi's face grew red.

"That's not cool." Tea stated as Serenity, Mai, and Isis glared at the amused trio. The girls had sensed that the danger had past and went outside again, only to witness the trio mocking Yugi.

"Aw, c'mon. Do you really believe in Lake monsters?" Bakura reasoned. However, as the trio was overwhelmed by laughter, a huge creature emerged from the depths of the lake.

* * *

(1) Yep, that's how you spell it. 

(2) Um... poison ivy sucks.

So, that's the chapter! Once again, I am so sorry it took forever to update. I promise I'll never take that long again. And to all those loyal readers who are still reading this, the next chapter is a new chapter! Yay! Well, it's late, so I'm not going to put individual review replies. I figure you guys want this chapter ASAP! ;) Nevertheless, I will say **Thank you readers/reviewers who reviewed/read my story! You guys are the best! ::hands out assorted types of cookies:: You deserve it!**

**Read and review please!**


	6. Ch6: Walter and the Political fish

Hiya! Here is a _new _chapter! W00t! Happiness! Well, I know you're all impatient to read this chapter so… On your mark; get set; read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… please don't sue me. Pretty please?**

_

* * *

Previously: "Aw, c'mon. Do you really believe in Lake monsters?" Bakura reasoned. However, as the trio was overwhelmed by laughter, a huge creature emerged from the depths of the lake._

Everybody, except the three idiots laughing, stared wide-eyed at the monster.

"Yugi," Yami whispered to the midget duelist. "Is that the man-eating monster or just a _really _big-ass demented minnow?" (1)

"It's a minnow, Yami." Yugi muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, really? Cool." came the reply. Yugi smacked his forehead. "Just how many times did your mother drop you on your head?" he asked.

"I dunno. I lost count" (2)

"--That was a rhetorical question, Yami. And yes that 'demented minnow' is the monster. Please do not do anything that will panic the others. Maybe if we…"

Yami, who had tuned out everything that Yugi was saying, coincidentally heard the words 'monster' and 'panic'. So as any normal, or slightly insane, person would do, he began screaming.

"**We're all gonna _die_! _Die_ I say! First the fairies and now the monster! Panic I say! The world is being taken over! The apocalypse is coming!"** Yami then jumped and hid behind a random rock.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I see those free therapy lessons might come in handy soon..."

After Yami's, ahem,_ interesting_ announcement, everybody (expept, once again, the three laughing morons oblivious to everything) screamed and scrambled behind various types of shrubbery, rocks, or random air particles.

The humongous creature was utterly confused by the outburst, but he soon shrugged his confusion off when he realized the three people below him. With nothing better to do, he glared down at the three people. Marik, Bakura, and Malik were finally starting to calm down, but unfortunately they were still oblivious to the fact that certain death was hovering above them. That was until Malik realized that there was no one around.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Dunno." Bakura replied.

"Hey, is it just me, or does it feel like something hideous and man-eating is behind us?" Marik asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, me too." Bakura agreed as Malik nodded. They turned around to see what was watching them.

"Hello." the monster greeted them with bared, sharp teeth. The color drained from the trio's faces.

Let us take this moment to see what is going on in their heads:

Marik: !$#$$!&&$!$!

Malik: …Mommy…help me….

Bakura: …:: Mexican Hat Dance Song playing::… (3)

"L-Loch-ness Monster!" Marik screamed. They began screaming and frantically splashing about.

"Whoa, hold on there ladies," the Monster boomed as he picked up the three. "Lady?!" Bakura shouted angrily. "Who are you calling a lady?!"

"Oh, well I just assumed that you were girls with that make up and all…" the monster said, eyeing the half-washed make up on the three boys.

"We're guys." Marik informed the monster curtly. Malik, who was in a state of shock, was able to stutter "L-loch-n-ness M-m-monster…" before he passed out. "Loch-ness Monster?!" the monster cried, before he burst into laughter. "I'm not ol' Nessy."

"You're not?" Bakura asked incredulously. "No, of course not." The creature exclaimed. "I'm Nessy's third cousin's sister's mom's niece's brother's nephew's aunt's uncle's cousin … twice removed on her mother's side."

"Oh."

At about this time, the rest of the group crawled out from where they were hiding. Let's just say they were very, very confused about the lake monster's reaction. So, being the slightly not-so-normal people that they are, they stared at the monster. The monster, who had a weird sensation that he was being watched, looked around and saw the group. "Hello dudes, dudetts, and dudes-that-are-dudetts! What's up?" the monster greeted them.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked the girls. "We're not girly guys!" the boys, except Mokuba and the now unconscious Malik, screamed.

"Jeesh! Touchy bunch, aren't you?" the monster remarked. (guys: ;;) "Well, to break the tension that is now building at an alarmingly high rate, let's do intros. Hi my name is Walterbobyingyangfred the 31st!"

He was met with stares that seemed to say 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-was-your-mom-on-crack-when-she-named-you?'

"Or you can just call me Walter… And no, my mom is not on crack." (4)

"We never said that." Serenity replied, confused.

"I know you were thinking it."

"Ah! It can read minds!" Tristin shrieked, covering his head with his hands.

"Anyway," Mai said, ignoring Tristin. "I'm Mai; this is Tea, Serenity, and Isis. The guys next to us are Ryou, Duke, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba. The screaming idiot is Tristin and the three people you are squeezing to death are Malik, Marik, and Bakura."

"Oh"

"X.x Let… go….." gasped Bakura, who was turning into a disturbing shade of purple. Marik was currently glaring at the Millennium Rod, trying to see if he could get the Rod from his other half by using his "psychic mind powers." Unfortunately for Marik, all of his "psychic mind powers" combined could be placed on a fly's butt and still have enough room to roll around like a marble in a bath tub. (5) In other words, it didn't work.

"Whoops, sorry dudes." Walter apologized as he, literally, let the three humans go. Before they realized that they were free-falling fifty feet, they crashed into the ground. However, their fall was broken by two or three of the unfortunate bystanders that were regrettably in the way. One word; ow.

"Get of me!" Joey growled.

"….This is awkward." Yugi sighed.

"Get your fat asses off of me!" Isis screamed at the two dead weights that were her brother and his yami.

"We aren't fat!" Malik cried indignantly.

"Aw, is someone insecure?" Yami taunted.

"I'm not insecure!" Marik looked down. "Do these pants make my butt look big?"

"Ok, I'm going to assume that was a rhetorical question." Mai mumbled. (Marik: TT)

"Get off!" Isis shrieked.

"Fine! Be that way!" Bakura muttered as they climbed off. Once everybody was situated, they directed their attention to the befuddled Walter.

"So, um, Walter," Tea said nervously. "Why are you here? Vacationing, business, or oh, I don't know; the occasional human flesh?"

For a moment the monster looked confused. "Oh," he finally said once he got it. (--) "I'm not going to eat you… well not today…" He noticed the horrified stares. "I'm just kidding dudes! Man, you people have no humor, do you?"

"What is it with people and threatening us?" Duke asked. Serenity shrugged. "Aha!" Tristin cried. "You acknowledged his existence! You like him more than me!" Serenity sighed sadly, not noticing Seto twitch.

"So you're not going kill us?" Ryou asked.

"Nope, I'm all for peace and equality, dudes."

"…So you're a hippie." Marik announced.

"Well, only on Tuesday. The side effect of my meds is that they give me multiple personalities." Walter explained and smiled innocently. "Well, got to go. American Idol is on." Suddenly a squirrel ran past them. "I don't own that!"

"…Talking squirrels. Cool. Later dudes." With that, Walter returned to the depths of the lake to watch the before mentioned show. The group sat on the bank, extremely bewildered.

"Well that was… interesting." Yugi commented.

"Great! We're stuck in the middle of the woods with a schizophrenic lake monster on drugs. What else can go wrong?" Malik exclaimed. Suddenly a loud, earthshaking growl was heard. Everybody glared at the source of the earthquake; Tristin and Joey. "What?" they replied. "We're hungry." Suddenly everybody was feeling various pangs of hunger. "Crud, we forgot food! What are we going to eat?! We're going to starve!" Yami shouted in despair.

"Guys, it's alright!" Tea reassured them. "See, there's a lake. And what does that mean?"

Mokuba raised his hand.

"Yes Mokuba?"

"There's water?"

"Uh…. Yeah, but what's in the water?"

"…Walter?"

( ) "What else is in the water?"

"…………… Water molecules?"

( ;;) "Grr…. Besides that."

"………………………..Fish?"

"Yes!" Tea almost shouted, relieved. "You see? We can eat the fish! We just need to find a way to catch the fish…" Everyone pondered this for a moment.

"Well, since we don't have fishing poles, we need to use our… hands." Ryou declared.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the girls groaned. As for the boys, they were already in the water trying to catch fish.

"They're to fast!" Tristin complained.

"Oh, I got one!" Joey announced.

"That's a minnow."

"Oh."

"Morons." Seto muttered, who was sitting on a stump.

"Why aren't you trying to catch fish?" Serenity asked.

"I feel that my intelligence should not stoop to the level of these imbeciles."

"He misses his electronics." Mokuba, who was making a Blue Eyes White Dragon out of sand, explained.

"I don't have a problem!" Seto shouted and quickly stood up. "If anybody needs me, I'm be in the tent trying to make a lap top out of rocks, leafs and random twigs." With that he strolled off, leaving the girls very disturbed.

"Alrighty then…" Tea was interrupted by a loud commotion from the boys direction.

"I've got one!" Yugi shouted, holding up a huge bass that was about the same size as him. Suddenly, something very strange happened. The huge fish started wiggling and shouting obscenities.

"Help! Help! I'm being oppressed!" the fish shrieked. (6)

"Uh…"

"I'm being oppressed! See the violence in the system!" the fish continued to yell to the other fish. Suddenly all the fish began to yell at the disturbed humans.

"What gives you the right to capture us?!" one demanded.

"Well, we are humans, and humans are higher up in the food chain." Yami explained.

"Well, I didn't vote for you." another fish retorted.

As the humans stared perturbed at the enraged fish, Walter stuck his head out of the water. "S'up dawgs?" The now Randy/Walter immediately saw their predicament and added "Yo dawgs, those are the political fish."

"Oh… err… what do we do? Go vegan?"

Walter sighed. "Well, yeah, but it's a'ight, dawg! Just check over there to where the non-political vegetation is." American idol music filled the air. "Oh, my show's on. See ya later dawgs." He then disappeared into the water.

With that, the extremely freaked-out group finally got out of the water (by this time all the make-up was washed off.) They collected some random berries that didn't look deadly and began to eat them by a fire that had spontaneously combusted somehow. "Wow. That was weird." Tristin commented.

"Hey, where's Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"He said something about making a lap top thing out of random forest brush." Isis said.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yugi quipped. "How about we go on a hike?"

"Sure."

Once everybody agreed, they decided it was time to go to bed. For the girls going to bed was easy. Unfortunately for the boys, they had their nightly "who's-not-sleeping-next-to-who" before they fell asleep with a few not-so-pleasant words hanging in the air.

_What chaos will happen on the hike? Who will buddy up with whom? Where the heck is Seto?! _

* * *

(1) Sorry if anyone is offended by curse-words, but this is PG-13. _PG-13 people!_

(2) Friend said that.

(3) Oh my gawd, I had this song stuck in my head during a big state test! This is also a ring tone on my friend's cell phone, so I blame her! j/k! ;)

(4) I'm against crack and drugs like that also. _Drugs are evil!_

(5) My dad said that. Yes, my dad is weird, but I love him anyway.

(6) Monty Python and the Holy Grail rules! (don't own)

Wow, lot's of Author Notes, no? Anyhoo, much sorriness for not updating! Way too much going on these days… Well, I would like to thank the many people who reviewed! You people totally rock. I have company over right now, so I can't do review replies, but hopefully next chapter I will! You guys made my day!

C'mon, review… you know you want too!


End file.
